


Meant to Live (Switchfoot)

by Clitler



Series: Destiel Playlist [34]
Category: Supernatural, The Stand - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Camp Chitaqua, Domestic, Endverse-Sorta, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, M/M, but nicer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clitler/pseuds/Clitler
Summary: Just a short, smutty end to the Don't Dream It's Over verse.





	Meant to Live (Switchfoot)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to bring it all back to where we started, with Cas and Dean.
> 
> Short and sweet, just for the sake of closure.

Meant to Live (Switchfoot)

            Dean caught Cas’ eye when he threw his head back, laughing at something Sam said.  Cas smiled at him over Kevin’s head and winked at him.  Dean smiled and winked back, a frisson of heat sizzling down his spine at the glint in Cas’ eye.  Even from three tables away and after almost a year, the spark was still going strong.

 

            “You lost him,” Zeke chuckled.

 

            “What are you-oh,” Charlie followed Dean’s eye to see Cas making a disgusting gesture across the room. “Ugh! You two are so gross!”

 

            Dean grinned at Cas and mouthed ‘soon’ over at the man, laughing at Cas’ exaggerated pouty face.  Looking back at Charlie and Zeke, who was trying (and failing) not to giggle at Charlie’s bitch face.  “What?” he asked and shoveled the last bite of Chuck’s ‘casserole’ in his mouth.  The latest crop of potatoes had turned out a lot better than the previous three, but everyone still dreaded when it was their steward’s turn to cook.  Dean wondered if the little guy would slap him if he asked for some salt next time.

 

            Charlie glared at him over her crossed arms and huffed, “Since you aren’t listening to me, I’m gonna go find that new chick.”  Charlie collected her dishes, depositing them in the bins by the door, and flounced out of the hall.

 

            Dean looked at Zeke, perplexed, “What new chick?”

 

            Zeke shook his head, “The one she was trying to tell you about, before you started making googly eyes at your boyfriend.”

 

            Dean pointed his fork at Zeke, “Husband, and I was not making ‘googly eyes’ at him.” Dean looked down at his dishes and back up at Zeke with his eyebrows raised in question.

 

            “Yeah, yeah,” Zeke sighed, gathering up their dishes, “Don’t forget the meeting at three.”

 

            Dean stood up, grinning, “Gonna be a little too busy to listen to Chuck complain about the toilet paper shortage,” he winked.

 

            Zeke laughed, “Charlie’s right, you two are gross!  I’ll make your apologies.”

 

            “Thanks, man,” Dean threw back as he headed over to Cas’ table.  He and Sam had been out on a run to a hospital seventy-five miles away and had come strolling in while Dean was getting his lunch with Charlie and Zeke.  Instead of making someone at his table move, Cas had sat with Sam, Kevin, and Gabe, making eyes at Dean the whole time.  Dean was already itching to get his hands on Cas, after being apart for three days.  All the smiles and teasing winks and suggestive hand gestures were killing him.  Cas looked up as Dean came up behind him, smiling through his semi-beard.  Seeing Cas like this, his scruff gone to seed, hair windblown and slightly greasy, dopey grin on his face, always reminded him of that day last year when he’d found Cas naked and singing on the hood of his broken-down hoopty.

 

            “Are you high?” Dean asked his husband.  He could smell skunk clinging to Cas from here.

 

            “Ahhh, generally? Yes,” Cas confirmed.

 

            Dean chuckled, “You haven’t even been back an hour.”

 

            “Meg _may_ have kidnapped him while Gabe and Kevin were helping me unload the truck,” Sam said sheepishly.

 

            “She missed me,” Cas laughed.

 

            “ _She_ missed you?” Dean asked, rubbing his half-hard dick across Cas’ shoulder blades.  Dean bent down to whisper in his ear, “Come home when you’re done here, and I’ll show you who missed you more.”  Cas shuddered and turned his head, his eyes half-lidded, mouth seeking Dean’s.  Dean stood back up and patted Cas on the shoulder and cocked a finger gun at his brother, “Don’t forget the meeting at three.”

 

            Sam saluted sarcastically, “Aye aye, Chief Jerk.”

 

            “Bitch,” Dean answered on his way out.

 

 

 

            Dean was barely in the door of their cabin before he heard the door open and close again.  The click of the lock as he was kicking his boots off made him grin.  He’d had to take the path that ran behind the hall and through the woods to get home without getting stopped by random people, which is what happened every time he walked through the middle of camp.  Cas, on the other hand, had the luxury of coming straight here from the dining hall, arriving right after Dean.

 

            Dean’s shoulders were grabbed and he allowed himself to be spun around, his back to the wall next to the little kitchenette.  Cas’ mouth was instantly on his neck, licking and nipping the sensitive skin there as he worked his way up Dean’s jaw, capturing his mouth in a forceful kiss.  Cas tasted like weed and the powdered cheese Chuck always used in his dinners.  Dean tilted his head and grasped the back of Cas’ head, deepening the kiss, his other hand pushing at Cas’ jean jacket impatiently.  Cas broke their kiss to chuckle against Dean’s cheek.

 

            “Wha’so funny?” Dean slurred as he succeeded in ridding Cas of his jacket and went to work on the last two buttons of his ragged blue shirt.

 

            “You,” Cas answered breathily and pulled Dean’s t shirt over his head, halting Dean’s progress and tangling his arms in the sleeves of his flannel.  “Mmm,” Cas leaned back, eyes raking over Dean’s exposed chest and flushed face, his eyes predatory.  “Missed you,” he mumbled as he bent to take one of Dean’s nipples in his mouth.

 

            Dean hissed, his back arching off the wall, as Cas bit down on the sensitive bud, “Fuck, baby, missed you, too…ah…so much…fuck, Cas, come on!” Dean struggled with his shirts, trying to get free so he could continue to get Cas naked.  Cas took pity on him and yanked his shirts down his arms.  Dean immediately returned the favor as he kissed his husband within an inch of his life.  Soon, they were both wiggling out of their jeans.  Dean broke the kiss to step out of his and looked up when he heard Cas suck in a hissed breath through his teeth.

 

            “Wha-where…where did you get those?” Cas whispered as he lightly stroked the pink bow on the waistband of the black lace panties Dean was wearing.

 

            “What? These old things? Oh, ya know, they were just laying around, so, laundry day and all,” Dean smirked, running a thumb under the waistband.  He was much more interested in the fact that Cas had been going commando under his faded jeans, his dick already hard and leaking down its length.  Dean ran his thumb over the slit, spreading the precum and giving it a loose stroke.  Cas groaned and latched onto Dean’s mouth again, backing them both up to the bed.

 

            Cas sat heavily when his knees hit the mattress and looked up at Dean with lust-blown eyes.  Or maybe that was the weed.  “Will you fuck me with these on?” he asked breathily.

 

            Dean ran a hand through Cas’ hair and stroked his stubbly chin with the other.  That was not what he had anticipated when he put the panties on, but if he’d learned anything in the last year, it had been to roll with the changes.  He nodded and put Cas’ hand over his throbbing cock where it was trapped behind the black lace.  Cas took the hint and ran the flat of his palm along his length, elegant fingers brushing over the head.  He dipped his head and mouthed at Dean’s dick through the lace, breathing hot air over the skin he soaked with his saliva, making Dean’s dick jump and twitch.  Dean groaned and held on to Cas’ broad shoulders.  Despite his reputation around camp as a hedonist, Cas was always volunteering for the most physically-challenging or menial labor, chopping wood for the communal buildings’ furnaces or lugging lumber liberated from local home improvement stores to fix someone’s roof.  All the outdoor activity of setting up the camp and keeping it running had finished filling out his slight build and given him a persistent tan that seemed to never fade.  Dean loved all the hard, new edges and sinewy muscle that slithered under his skin with every movement.

            Dean pushed Cas back and let him fall to the bed, “Scoot up there, babe,” he husked.  Cas scooched up the bed, sighing when his head hit the pillow, legs going wide.  Dean ginned as he prowled up Cas’ newly-buff body.  He wasn’t fresh as a daisy, but the last couple of months had taught them both to enjoy the natural odor of each other’s bodies.  Hot showers were few and far between when building a community from scratch in the aftermath of the death of the world, so a quick scrub-down every day had become SOP.  Dean kissed across Cas’ collar bone as he reached under the pillow for their little bottle of lube.  Dean dreaded the day when they ran out and made sure to include it in the list of needed supplies, right under Chuck’s ‘toilet paper’ entry, before every supply run.  He traced two fingers around Cas’ lips before the man sucked them into his mouth, soaking them in saliva.  Dean reached behind Cas’ tight balls and circled his hole, massaging the tough muscle and encouraging it to relax before slipping first one finger, then two inside, scissoring Cas and loosening him a bit before squeezing a judicious dollop of lube onto his fingers and going in quickly with three digits.  Cas was squirming and whining under him, Dean holding his hips down with one hand while he refamiliarized himself with Cas’ hip bones, balls, and pretty cock with tongue and lips.

 

            “Hurry…hurry…come on, Dean…come on, get in me…ah-ah-ah…oh fuck, baby…please hurry…” Cas rambled, head thrown back, hands making a mess of Dean’s short hair.  Dean chuckled at the weed-induced impatience against the soft skin of Cas’ lower belly.  Never one for the drawn-out tease, unless it was him doing the teasing to Dean, Cas wriggled and bucked under Dean’s hands, begging breathlessly.

 

            Dean sat up, resting on his heels, and watched his fingers sinking into Cas’ pink hole.  His other hand mindlessly stroking his own dick through his panties, “You look so beautiful like this, baby, begging for my cock.”  Cas speared him with a look, like he would smite Dean where he sat if he didn’t get on with it.  Dean chuckled and locked eyes with his husband as he withdrew his fingers, Cas whined at the loss but perked up as he watched Dean lower the waistband of his panties below his balls.  Dean squeezed another small amount of lube into his already-wet hand and smoothed it along his dick, smearing what was left across Cas’ winking entrance.  Cas sighed as Dean moved over him, slipping his left hand under his lover’s shoulder to grip at the joint between shoulder and neck.  Dean lined up and pushed his cockhead in slowly, relishing the incremental slide of heat and pressure along his length.  Cas’ body finally went pliant once Dean was fully seated, his balls squished against Cas’ ass.  Dean wiped his wet hand on the bedspread and adjusted his knees so they framed and supported Cas’ hips. 

 

            “How do you picture this going, Cas?” Dean breathed into Cas’ ear, the air movement ghosting over his neck and making him shiver.  “Leave me for three days to go exploring with my brother,” Dean licked lightly at the lobe, “then, come back here and don’t even say hello to me?  You sat over there and _teased_ me for a half an hour.  Do you really think I wouldn’t be upset by that?” Dean pulled his face back to watch Cas’ face as he slid his cock out slowly, “Did you think that behavior would go unnoticed? Or un _punished_?”  Dean fucked back inside Cas hard and fast, nailing his prostrate and Cas gasped out a gargled moan.  “See,” Dean kept up the slow-out-fast-in as he taunted his husband, “you thought these panties were for you.  They’re for me, been wearing panties every day you were gone, thinking about you…fucking me…in ‘em…fuck, Cas…so tight…been so long…since I fucked you, baby…been layin’ in bed…every night…thinkin’ ‘bout you…used that dildo you bought” Cas groaned and sunk his nails into Dean’s laced-covered ass.  Dean hissed and picked up the pace, “Fucked myself with it…thinkin’ ‘bout you…came so hard…got it in my hair…wanted you to pound my ass…but nooo…you wanted this…so now you’ve got it…and I’m gonna fuck you…oh, yes…fuck you so hard…wanna make you come…so hard you…cover your face in it…you want that, baby?” Cas nodded wildly, bottom lip caught in his teeth, eyes shut tight. Dean sat up, hitching Cas’ legs over his shoulders, gripping the tops of his thighs.  “Watch me, baby.  Come on, open those eyes and watch me fuck your tight ass.”

 

            Cas’ eyes flew open and Dean started fucking him harder and faster, hips pistoning until he was panting, “Like…that…baby, just…like…that…yeah…ungh…fucking…take it…so good…hold on…yeah…the headboard…like that…fuck, Cas…” Dean stopped talking in favor of pushing Cas’ legs back and using the backs of his knees for leverage to go to town, slamming into Cas’ velvet heat and barely pulling back out before he was plunging back in again.  Cas held the bottom of the flimsy headboard hard enough to drag it with him, making it smack against the wall with every thrust as his body rode the waves of Dean’s power.  Watching Dean lose all control, something he only ever did with Cas, pushed him closer to the edge, his untouched dick slapping his stomach.

 

            “Dean… _please_ …touch me…please…I can’t…” Cas begged.

 

            “You can…come on my dick, baby…come on…do it…Imma fill this ass up…come on…come with me…come on, baby…fuck…I’m gonna…gonna…come…fuck, Cas…Ca-Cas… _Castiel_!!”  At his full name, Cas’ orgasm shot through him, heat tingling, starting in his toes and fingers and burning through his nerve endings until his dick was shooting long ropes of come across his stomach and up to his chin as he threw his head back.  Distantly, he registered the warm gush of Dean coming inside his ass with a final shove, his hips stuttering and trying to get further inside as he emptied into Cas’ spasming hole with a groan.  Dean collapsed on top of him, heedless of the mess, both gasping for breath as they came down.

 

                 Dean reluctantly rolled off the bed and retrieved a rag, dipping it in the bucket of slightly soapy wash water in the kitchenette and used it to clean them up.  Cas hummed when the cold wet clothe swiped at his sweaty skin and grumbled until Dean curled up around him on their ratty old mattress.  Dean wrapped him in his arms and lay his head on Cas’ chest, listening to his heartbeat return to its well-loved rhythm.  He was just drifting off to sleep when someone banged their fist on the cabin’s only door.  Cas growled when Dean sat up. 

 

“Chief, Charlie says another group’s headed this way, twelve heads,” Donna yelled from the small porch, “You want to come with us out to meet ‘em?”  Cas tried to pull Dean back down into the bed as he sat on the side.

 

“Nope, sorry, babe.  I didn’t go last time and those assholes Walt and Roy got in here. You remember what it took to get rid of them?” Cas grumbled some more but relented.  Dean stood up and started pulling his jeans back on. “Yeah, gimme five.”

 

“Meetcha at the gate,” Jody called back.

             

            Cas rolled off the bed and started getting his own clothes on.  “What are you doin’?” Dean asked as he strapped on his holster.

 

            “Going with you,” Cas answered as he buttoned his jeans.  He sat on the bed to pull on his boots, “I’ve been gone three days.  I’m not letting you out of my sight for a while,” Cas grinned up at him.

 

            “Sap,” Dean teased as he helped Cas with his own holster and jacket.

 

            “You love it,” Cas murmured and gave Dean a quick peck on the cheek and led him out the door.

 

            “I do,” Dean answered, looking down at the hand Cas was holding and the platinum ring on his finger, the one that matched Cas’ perfectly.


End file.
